1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of anodizing and treating a porous tantalum pellet suitable for use as the anode in a solid or wet tantalum capacitor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the manufacture of porous tantalum pellets or slugs for solid or wet capacitor anodes, it has been necessary to pass a predetermined level of current through the pellet in an anodizing bath until a predetermined voltage is achieved. This voltage is usually 50 to 100% higher than the ultimate voltage rating of the capacitor. The anodization is continued at such voltage for 2 hours or more until the current has sufficiently decreased for commercial acceptability. Such an abnormally long period of time adds greatly to the cost of manufacturing a capacitor and does not, even then, reduce the leakage current to a desirable level.